


(never stop) 'til we get there

by roomtemperaturewater (the_blogger)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I've had this idea in my head so here it is, Organized Crime, Post Season 4, Really wanted more undercover!Amy, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blogger/pseuds/roomtemperaturewater
Summary: After months of trying to set Jake and Rosa free, with no success, Amy finally has a chance to fix everything. Going undercover she will discover how far she'll have to go to save her friend and boyfriend from injustice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my longish fic?? which is inspired by @elsaclack, mostly. This is unbeta'd. Comment and leave kudos if you feel so inclined! <3

Amy unlocks the door to her apartment tired from an almost 15 hour shift. Working cases on top of trying to find evidence to free Jake and Rosa home had extended her work hours for the past three months.

 

After the verdict, a week of going through the 7 stages of grief (for the most part) Amy got to work gathering evidence and doing whatever she could, along with everyone at the nine-nine. However, every time they thought they had something substantial, Jake and Rosa’s appeal lawyer said it wasn't enough.

 

When Amy had first started gathering evidence she knew they would need legal help. It was unanimous that they would seek Sophia’s help with the appeal. Although, Sophia was hesitant at first she eventually agreed to help out which everyone was grateful for.

 

When she wasn't meeting with Sophia to go over the case, gathering evidence, or working, she tried to visit Jake and Rosa as much as possible. It broke her heart every time, but she knew it wasn't nearly as tough for her as it was for them. She and the squad wanted to show their support and love when they needed it most. Still she hoped that the new evidence they found could be of use.

 

Tomorrow Amy was set to meet with Sophia to go over what the squad had found. It was only some pictures of shady meetings with Hawkins and known drug dealers. It wasn't much but she was hoping it could at least create reasonable doubt for Jake and Rosa’s case.

 

\---

 

Amy walks up the steps, a coffee in her hand, heading to Sophia’s office for their meeting. She's nervous. All the previous times she's brought Sophia evidence it had never been enough. Granted, they only found small things but all together she thought it could at least make some difference. Unfortunately, it had not. She was hopeful that somehow these pictures could pull the pieces together.

 

“Morning,” Amy calls out to Sophia.

 

Sophia is at her desk going over some documents. She barely looks up but gives Amy a small smile. Amy sits, puts her coffee on Sophia’s desk, and pulls the pictures out of her bag before placing them in front of Sophia. Sophia sets aside her other documents, “Alright,” she says as she inspects the photos, “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

 

Amy smiles, she's feeling a little optimistic which she knows is a bad idea but who cares. This could be the last piece they need to make a case, even a small one. She could be so close to getting her friend and boyfriend back. _We could go to Paris by next month,_ iswhat Jake says every time she tells him she’s meeting Sophia with new evidence. So far, Paris has been extended a few months. Hopefully, this will be the day Amy can tell him that she will start packing for their trip.

 

Amy comes back to reality and sees Sophia’s face as she goes through each picture. By the faces she's making Amy feels her heart sink. Her throat is tight, but she pushes it down. No reason to jump to conclusions. Sophia sighs and looks up at Amy with _that_ face. The face she makes every time the evidence they bring is not enough. Disappointment mixed with sadness, and frustration.

 

“Amy, look this is okay, but it's still not enough. I’m going to hang onto these but you’re going to need more.”

 

“You've been saying that for months, Sophia!” Amy snaps. “What is it going to take for this to be over?!”

 

Sophia slams the photos on her desk and looks her straight in the eyes. “I already explained it to you, Amy, a confession is the fastest way. Anything that's not straight from Hawkins mouth will take months to go over. Not to mention they could always cast more reasonable doubt.”

 

Amy feels it again. The tears, and her throat tightening up. Why can't they do this? This one thing. She tightens her eyes shut and looks away from Sophia with clenched fists.

 

She feels Sophia walk towards her and she places a hand on her shoulder. “Amy, I’m sorry,” Sophia apologizes. “I know it's hard hearing that it's not enough. I don't want to go into this unless we have more than the minimum. I don't want to get their hopes up with a trial only to be sent back to prison.”

 

“I know,” Amy whispers. She wipes the corners of her eyes, “I don't want that either. I just want them back,” Amy sighs. “I trust you Sophia, if it's not enough then, it's not. But I-I want them home.”

 

“I know you do. And I promise I'm gonna stay fighting for them as long as you are.”

 

Amy smiles. The grim mood breaks as her phone rings in her bag. “One sec,” Amy says. Sophia nods and heads back to her desk to go over the documents she set aside. “Hello?” Amy answers. “Charles? I'm with Sophia right now. What? Calm down. Okay, what happened? What!? Oh god is he okay? I'll be there soon. I'm coming!”

 

“Amy, what's wrong? Is everything okay?” Sophia asks, eyes wide.

 

Amy swallows hard.

 

“Jake, he-he was jumped.”

 

\---

 

When Amy steps through the doors to the infirmary she sees Charles pacing back and forth. He is making Amy dizzy because he is pacing so fast. As Amy walks further into the room she can understand why he is pacing so frequently. Jake looks _terrible._ His arms are covered in bandages. _He probably hurt them trying to block the assaults to the rest of his body_ , Amy thinks. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to have helped much. His face is littered with scratches and bruises. They are large and starting to turn black and blue. She can see stitches poking out from his hairline.

 

Amy wants to cry. More importantly she wants to put whoever did this to her boyfriend in front of her target at the shooting range. However, as much as she wants to take some kind of action against the aggressors, she wants to comfort Jake more.

 

She puts a hand on Charles’s shoulder to stop his pacing and as a comfort . Charles snaps his head up and gives her a small smile although his face is flush with anxiety and stress.

 

She sees that Jake is somewhat sleeping, probably from the medication they must have given him.

 

“Charles, what happened?” Amy questions.

 

“T-they said some gang members cornered him,” Charles swallows hard. “He took a heavy beating, and they didn’t stop, they almost _killed_ him, they almost--” Charles shudders unable to finish.

 

Amy tries to smile, although, it doesn’t fully make its way to the surface. “But he didn’t, so we have to be strong for him right now, okay?” She knows her voice shakes a little as she speaks but Charles only nods taking her words to heart. Despite the fact that she desperately wants to find those gang members, find Hawkins, just do something for Jake she knows he needs her here.

 

Charles nods and gets up but she doesn't pay to much attention because her eyes are now only on Jake. She vaguely hears Charles say he is going to get something from the vending machine down the hall. She moves a chair right next to Jake’s hospital bed before collapsing in it. Like she told Charles they need to stay strong right now, but that doesn’t stop some tears from leaking out of her eyes.

 

She sniffles and reaches for Jake’s hand. He doesn’t shift which is good since he needs to sleep so he can recover. Amy continues to stare at him trying to map out his face. There are little differences she can make out since he’s been in prison. The most prominent difference is, despite his denial that he could ever grow one, his beard.

 

Amy separates their hands in favor of stroking his face. She takes the opportunity to touch every inch of it since this is the only time they’ve been _this_ close in months. She feels the tears in her eyes and wipes some of them away when she feels Jake start to regain consciousness.

 

Jake groans a little before his eyes open slightly. He smiles and reaches for the hand on his face and squeezes. “Hey, Ames,” he whispers.

 

Amy laughs a little and squeezes back while trying to hold more tears back. “Hey,” Amy looks towards the door and back to Jake, “Charles went to get something from the vending machine.”

 

“Machine isn’t as good as in..precinct,” Jake mutters.

 

“You’re probably right about that,” Amy sniffles a bit.

 

“Babe, it’s okay, everthin’ is cool cool cool,” Jake mumbles out as he loses consciousness again. He is still holding her hand to his face, although less firmly. Amy decides to move it back to his side to make him more comfortable. Once Jake is settled again, she leans back fully in her chair and let’s out a shaky breath. _We have to be strong for Jake_ , Amy reiterates to herself.

 

Charles reenters with some kind of cake package and returns to the empty chair beside Amy. Once again she reaches for one of Jake’s hands and gives a final squeeze. If it was any other time she knows Charles would be swooning.

 

“I’m gonna make a call to Judy, maybe, he can get Jake some protection,” Amy says.

 

\---

 

She visits Rosa the next day to update her on what happened with Jake and her meeting with Sophia. She sits at the table anxiously tapping her foot as she waits for the guard to bring Rosa in. Her mind is so preoccupied she doesn’t notice Rosa walking in until she hears the chair scrape across from her.

 

“Hey, Rosa, what up? What’s the 411?” Amy smiles.

 

“Stop. What’s the deal?” Rosa questions.

 

“I-” Amy sighs. “Jake got jumped, yesterday, he-he’s fine but it could've been worse, ya know,” Amy finishes quickly. “I just wanted you to know that Judy is talking to some guys he knows and we’re talking to the wardens to get both of you more protection. Sophia also gave us some bad news,” Amy says sadly.

 

The past few months Rosa has been more or less passive about Amy’s meetings with Sophia. She says she's only being “realistic," and whenever Amy has given bad news before Rosa usually just shrugs it off and changes the subject. This time, however, Rosa laughs which makes Amy snap her head up.

 

“You think that’s gonna help, Santiago? Really? Quit being so _you._ Face it, Jake and I are going to be stuck here for 15 years.”

 

“Rosa, don’t say that we just need a little more time, okay? I know, it’s hard but--”

 

Rosa slams her fist to the table startling Amy before she finishes her sentence. The guard by the door goes to reach for his baton but Amy hold her hand up to stop him from making his way to them. “No, Amy,” Rosa sneers, “You don’t understand, you don’t know what it’s like at all!” For all the years she has known Rosa she has never heard her actually yell, until now. “Do you know what it’s like being trapped with no way out, always looking over your shoulder? Do you?! No!” Rosa screams, “There’s no more time to be had. It’s over.”

 

It is then that Amy finally notices just how tired Rosa really looks. She has heavy bags under her eyes, and is more pale than she’s ever seen her. She wants to reach out, say something, do something that will make Rosa feel better. She knows there's nothing she can do for her that will make this okay except getting her out.

 

Before Amy can move an inch, Rosa pushes herself away from the table, stands, and roughly pushes her chair forward before making her way to the door.

 

Amy sits for a few seconds more before making her way to the exit. She silently promises she will work twice, three, four times as hard until she can get Rosa and Jake out.

 

\---

 

On Monday, Amy gets to the precinct late, not by much, only 10 minutes. She just couldn’t bring herself to get up until after all her back up alarms rang off. She felt as hopeless as she did the day the guilty verdict was announced in that court room. Finally, she had willed herself to get ready and get to work (barely). She has stopped for a coffee at her and Jake’s favorite cafe to try at perk herself up before work. The coffee helped some, but she still didn’t feel the urgency to get to work on time. Hence, being 10 minutes late.

 

As Amy sets her bag down she glances at Holt’s office only to do a double take. The shades are open and she sees a woman standing in front of Holt. Although she has _almost_ perfected her lip-reading skills she can only make out a few words, and nothing of importance. She probably missed the first two-thirds of the conversation by being late. Amy sighs and starts on some missed paperwork. She doesn’t regret turning down being a Sergeant in favor of helping find evidence for Jake and Rosa. If she was a Sergeant at some other precinct she doubts they would allow her to look for evidence in addition to her duties.

 

A few minutes later, she hears Holt’s office door open and the call of her name. Amy snaps her head up and rushes forward. Holt ushers her in his office and shuts the door.

 

Amy then gets a good look at the woman standing in front of Holt’s desk. She is tall about Rosa’s height, with straight sandy-blonde hair that reaches her shoulders. She can make out a badge but can’t make out which department it’s from. She hears Holt close the blinds behind her and makes his way back behind his desk.

 

“Santiago, this is Special Agent Bethany Jones of the FBI. She’s running a task force and is looking for a promising detective to assist in her assignment,” Holt states. “I suggested you for the task.”

 

Amy looks over at Agent Jones and sticks her hand out, “Agent. Uh-Special Agent Jones. It’s nice to meet you.” She then looks back to Holt with a questioning look.

 

“Santiago, the reason I suggested you for this assignment is because it includes some _special_ circumstances,” Holt explains, “However, I’ll let Agent Jones take it from here.”

 

Amy looks back over to Agent Jones waiting for her to speak.

 

“Detective Santiago, I guess, it should be Sargent. I have heard of your excellent skills from your captain. You seem like the perfect fit for our task force,” Jones states, matter of factly. “I specifically wanted someone from the ninety-ninth precinct for this distinct reason,” she states as she drops photos from her file onto Holt’s desk in front of them.

 

Amy almost collapses. The pictures Agent Jones places down are of Hawkins. Hawkins that put Jake and Rosa away. Quickly, Amy reaches out to grab the pictures off Holt’s desk but Agent Jones reaches them first.

 

“Now, Detective, I know these pictures have great value to you but you must know these pictures have little merit to your boyfriend and friend’s case,” Jones explains. “After all you’ve been tracking and photographing pictures of her in compromising situations and have not gone to trial.” She places the photos in front of Amy again, “These men,” she points out, “Are two suspected organized criminals. They mostly specialize in drug trafficking and smuggling although we suspect there could be much more under their belts.”

 

Amy looks over the photos more closely. She sees Hawkins is also photographed with the two men. Both are tall, but one of the men is large, and built while the other is slim, however, the photo is slightly grainy and far away so she can’t make out too many details after that. The only reason she recognized Hawkin’s face was because they had been tracking her this long. Amy could recognize her face and build in the dark if she had to.

 

“Detective, I know you need Hawkins, want her, but there are much bigger fish running her operations. If you help me, I promise, you’ll definitely get her behind bars. You won’t need her to confess. If you help us get these two, she’ll go down with them,” Jones states.

 

Working with a task force to finally put this evil woman away, along with other criminals? It sounds way too good to be true. And her father always told her that if an offer seemed too good to be true, it almost always was.

 

“What’s the catch?” Amy asks.

 

“You really are one of the brightest here,” Jones comments. “This operation is undercover. Deep undercover. Not to mention these two men are incredibly dangerous.”

 

Amy looks down at her hands. She thinks of Rosa who is slowly losing whatever hope she has left. She thinks of Jake who is still recovering from his beating. She thinks of all the work her, Charles, Terry, Holt, Gina, even Scully and Hitchcock are putting into trying to get them out. She thinks of how it has not been enough. Amy thinks that this could be her only chance that can get her close enough to putting an end to this. _We could be in Paris by next month._

 

“I accept.”

 

\---

 

Amy goes to visit Rosa three days before she is set to be at the New York’s FBI field office. Once Agent Jones left, Holt informed only Charles, Terry, and Gina about why she would be absent. The rest of the precinct will be told she is taking a sabbatical because the stress of the job and despair over her boyfriend and good friend had become too much for her (a story Gina had come up with). Amy doesn’t know if people will believe it but no one will question Holt, at least not to his face.

 

As Amy waits, she wrings her hands on the small table and starts to bounce her leg. She’s been to see Rosa many times the past few months, and every time she visits everything in the room is the same. The prisoners dressed the same, the visitors are always the same, the guards stand in the same positions, the walls are the same plain grey. Nothing here changes. Time doesn’t seem to move forward. _No wonder Rosa is having a hard time,_ Amy thinks.

 

She hears the door open as Rosa walks in with a guard. This time around Rosa only looks _slightly_ tired. There are no bags under her eyes, and she has some color again. Still, Rosa is strong, she was allowed a bad day considering where she is. Hopefully Amy can ease some of her worries with her news.

 

“Hey,” Rosa says.

 

“Hey, I-uh, can’t stay long but I need to tell you that there’s some good news involving the case.”

 

“What is it?” Rosa leans closer. The guards watch closely to make sure Amy isn’t slipping Rosa anything. Amy almost rolls her eyes.

 

“An FBI agent came to the precinct looking for someone to help on an assignment. They’re after these two drug traffickers. She had pictures of Hawkins doing dealings with them,” Amy continues. “These guys are some of the "big bosses," I guess. Agent Jones says that if we get them we can put Hawkins away and they’ll have to clear you.”

 

Rosa looks at her skeptically. “So, what, you’re consulting? Giving them evidence you’ve collected already?”

 

“Well,” Amy says apprehensively. “I would be going undercover. With these two boss guys. I can’t go into detail but--”

 

“No.” Rosa states.

 

“What?”

 

“Amy,” Rosa says, “You said these guys were the big crimes bosses. People that even Hawkins works for. That means they’re dangerous. You can’t do this. I don’t care. You’ll figure out another way to get us out.”

 

Amy clenches her fists. “Rosa, we haven’t been able to get anything for months. Every time we think we have something it turns out to be nothing!”

 

“Amy, look--”

 

“Let me do this for you. You’re my friend, Rosa. And Jake, he’s the love of my life,” Amy declared. “Let me help the people I love, okay? I can do this,” Amy declares.

 

Suddenly, Rosa grabs her hand, and squeezes, which is against prison rules. Before the guard can pull Rosa away though, she lets go of Amy’s hand and says, “Don’t do anything stupid, Santiago.”

 

Amy can only nod as the guard pulls her by the arm back through the door. As Amy begins to leave she hopes she will never have to see these grey walls again. More importantly she hopes she will see Rosa again.

 

\---

 

She visits Jake the next day. Amy is not allowed to sit with him in person since he is being carefully watched at all times. Two guards stand directly next to him while he is on the other side of the glass window. Jake has some bruises on his arms and face but, for the most part, he looks much better. They pick up each phone at the same time. _The only thing that is connecting them right now_ , Amy thinks.

 

“Hey, babe,” Jake says with a small smile.

 

“Hey, how is everything?” Amy questions although apprehensively.

 

Jake looks away from her. She knows he probably wants to lie and say everything is great. If Rosa is having a difficult time then she can’t imagine what Jake is feeling especially now. Jake sighs, “Not great, Ames.”

 

“Well, I might have some good news,” Amy speaks up.

 

“Did you get enough evidence for Sophia, finally? Are we getting our appeal?” Jake asks. She can hear in his voice a slight excitement and she feels her stomach drop a little.

 

Jake never talked about his time undercover with her despite the fact that they were partners. She was worried when he never brought it up but she had eventually let it go. At the time, they both had more important things going on in addition to work. For her, it was Teddy and later trying to disguise her feelings for Jake. For him, it was getting back into the swing of things and trying to move on from Amy, _sort of._ After they began dating seriously, not light and breezy, he started opening up to her about how hard it was. He was lonely and always on edge. He told her his biggest fear was going so far deep he couldn’t ever get out.

 

Amy won’t lie, it’s a scary thought. However, she had confidence in Jake and hopefully he can also have confidence in her.

 

“No,” Amy says, “It still wasn’t enough. But I have a chance to work with a task force that can take down Hawkins.” Amy pauses before continuing, “But, Jake, I have to go undercover,” Amy finishes calmly.

 

“What? With who? Why?” Jake demands.

 

“Listen, everything is going to be fine. I can’t tell you the specifics but the FBI is looking to take down some crimes bosses which Hawkins is working with, and they thought I’d be a good fit.”

 

“Amy! You can’t--I mean, what if--” Jake stammers.

 

“Jake,” Amy puts her hand on the glass between them. “I can do this, okay? I’ll be careful and I’ll have people watching my back. Please believe in me,” she responds with a smile.

 

Jake can only look away as he tries to hold back tears. He understands how difficult it is being undercover. He wants Amy to stay safe more than anything, he doesn’t care if he has to wait a few more months, or years before she can find sufficient evidence as long as she is safe. But he also knows that Amy can handle pretty much anything that is thrown at her. She has been his rock throughout this whole process and she has never been anything less than wonderful. He also knows Amy has made up her mind and will not reconsider.

 

Jake wipes the tears forming in his eyes and places his hand up to hers. If he concentrates hard enough he can feel the warmth of her hand radiating to his through the glass. “Ames, I believe in you, one-hundred percent,” Jake declares.

 

“Thank you,” Amy states. “Charles promised that if there’s any updates with me, you’ll be the first to hear from him, okay?” Jake merely nods, as Amy continues. “We’ll straighten everything out, I promise.”

 

One of the guards next to Jake knocks on the window, signaling time is almost up. Amy gives Jake a final smile and gets ready to leave when Jake looks her directly in the eyes. “Come back to me,” Jake whispers, “Please.”

 

Amy nods. “I will. I love you.”

 

Finally, Jake gives her a real smile and replies, “Love you, too.”

 

\---

 

Friday morning Amy wakes up and gets ready like it is any other day. She had gotten rid of all her food yesterday, packed some of her stuff, and put some dust covers on her things. Holt promised the squad (minus Hitchcock and Scully) would look after her apartment as much as possible. Still, Amy doesn’t want to come home to a bunch of dust and mess. _If she comes back,_ she briefly thinks. _No. We’re going to take down these guys, get Hawkins, get Rosa and Jake out of prison, and live happily ever after,_ Amy reassures herself. She doubts it’ll be that simple but she can dream.

 

She looks around her living room one last time before exiting. It is filled with a mix of her and Jake’s different pictures, paintings, posters, and little knick-knacks they’ve collected. She moves her eyes to the pictures on their end table. First, a picture of the Santiago clan (plus Jake) they took last Christmas, next a picture of the squad from Cop-Con, and, finally, a picture of her and Jake together. Amy sighs a bit. Things were so much simpler just a few months ago. She smiles a final time at the place her and Jake called home. She only looks back once before shutting the door. Her final thoughts before closing her door is she is going to get back the life they had, or as close to it as she can. No matter what.

 

\---

 

Amy arrives at the New York field office where Agent Jones is waiting for her. They shake hands and walk together to the elevator. When they arrive on the designated floor, they walk down a long hallway into a large meeting room. Amy sees two men already going over case files. Across the room there is a board and a large screen, probably for going over evidence. There is a coffee machine and some pastries on the table in the corner of the room that she eyes.

 

Agent Jones startles Amy as she pulls out a chair. “Go ahead, and help yourself if you’re hungry, Santiago, we’re going to start in a few minutes,” she informs.

 

Amy nods and makes her way over. She makes a cup of coffee and grabs two pastries before making her way to an empty seat. As she eats, she hears a few more people entering the room and taking their seats. Right as she finishes her two pastries and half her coffee, Agent Jones stands up and dims the lights. The large tv screen turns on and she is once again viewing pictures of Hawkins and the crime bosses.

 

“Good morning. As you all know we have been tracking the activities of Dom Faulkner and Jack Burch for over a year with no substantial evidence obtained. However, we have now found a competent detective that is willing to go undercover and get the evidence we need to take down their entire operation,” Agent Jones finishes looking at Amy.

 

Amy suddenly feels self-conscious with everyone staring at her until one of the men she saw earlier speaks up. “I’m Mark Ramirez, I can’t tell you enough how incredible and helpful you’re going to be on this case,” he admits. Amy notices Agent Mark Ramirez is tall, with dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He is wearing a regular black suit like everyone in the room. He smiles at her shell-shocked expression which eases some of the tension in her body.

 

“Now,” Agent Jones continues, “Detective Santiago will be heading undercover so it’s our job now to make sure she gets the information we need and get her out safely. We need to fill her in on everything we’ve learned so far.”

 

After a little over an hour Amy is up to date on who the men she will be infiltrating are. From what the FBI can tell the only shady business they’re involved in is drug trafficking and smuggling which of course includes some murder and money laundering. Overall, Amy guesses, _it could be worse._ Of the two, she learns, Dom Faulkner is the more mellow of the two (if you could call it mellow). He is very low-key in his daily life, is what the agents say, and only gets his hands dirty when _absolutely_ necessary. On the other hand, his partner, Jack Burch is the crazier one of the two. He is not afraid to get his hands dirty and is as wild as they come. He is known to throw luxury parties and spend large amounts of his drug money. They both live out of the city in their very large houses in Armonk County.

 

Amy looks down at the two photographed at Jack’s very large house. Amy remembers both men were tall, Dom was larger and more built while Jack was slimmer. As she looks closer, Amy sees Dom has short hair light brown hair, and greyish eyes (from what she can tell), he looks slightly older than his partner. Jack has longer blonde hair, that in the picture is in a ponytail, he has blue eyes and a scar under his right eye.

 

Agent Jones dismissed all other agents except Mark and his partner Evan Muller who will be working with her personally on the case.

 

Amy stood up to get more coffee needing to take a breather. There was a lot of information to take in, they hadn’t even discussed her new identity yet. If Amy was honest with herself making herself into an entirely different person gave her the most anxiety.

 

She hears Agent Jones clear her throat and gestures Amy back to her seat. Once Amy sits back down with her coffee Agent Jones gestures to the two men in the room.

 

“I guess, I’ll introduce myself _officially”_ Muller says, “I’m Agent Evan Muller and my partner Mark Ramirez already introduced himself to you.” He gestures his partner with a smirk, “Anyway, we’ll be acting as your personal team for whatever you need.”

 

Amy smiles, now, knowing that she has some familiar faces looking out for her, out there.

 

“Now, Amy,” Agent Jone starts, “we’re going to go over your cover and where you’ll be living etcetera.” As she speaks she puts down a driver's license, passport, social security card, and more with the name:

 

“Isabella Gonzales-Landry,” Amy says out loud. She has a feeling she has heard the surname before, _Landry,_ she thinks. _I know I read about it somewhere._

 

“I can see the wheels in your head already turning,” Ramirez laughs, “The Landry family was a crime family but they’re all gone now. But you’ll be playing the part of the late Anthony Landry’s wife who has slowly reclaimed the Landry family business.”

 

“You’re gonna be living in Manhattan since that’s where Faulkner and Burch do their business,” Muller explains. “I promise it’s not too cramped but it’s not too fancy either,” he continues. Amy nods. She already suspected that it wouldn’t be luxurious, she’s supposed to be building her late husband’s family business back up from nothing. She probably doesn’t have time to be house-hunting.

 

“Now, Muller and Ramirez will mostly be out of your way until you give the go ahead for them to join you,” Agent Jones states, “We’ll have meet up points and an extra phone for communication between us. Remember gaining their trust will take time, and until then we have it, we need to be scarce with communication and meetups.” Amy nods slowly. She knows she won’t immediately gain their trust. She just hopes it won’t take years for it to happen either.

 

“So where do I even find them?” Amy questions.

 

“They do their drop-offs and pickups at the docks, we’re going to give you some _incentive_ to get them interested, but the rest is up to you,” Ramirez replies. “We can’t put any wires or cameras on you, yet, but we’ll be close by if something goes sideways.”

 

“Let’s do this,” Amy affirms. Ramirez, Muller, and Jones just stare at her.

 

\---

 

The next day, Ramirez and Muller drop Amy off a few blocks before the docks with a briefcase with a few bricks of cocaine. They will be waiting for her at this spot in case anything goes wrong. It makes Amy feel better that she won’t be left behind, as a casualty, she just hopes it won’t come to that.

 

As Amy gets out of the car and begins walking to the warehouse of the two crime bosses, she goes over her backstory again. She met Anthony Landry after she finished high school, they dated for a few years, they finally married. Next, she was introduced into the Landry family business, her and Anthony went into hiding after members of the family were killed off. After the death of Anthony’s father, Anthony decided to take revenge and was killed for it.

 

She remembers reading about that in the news paper. No one knew if Anthony Landry had a wife but if he did she never came forward or tried to take over the business. All the members under the Landry’s hid away or were caught, from what she knows.

 

Amy arrives at the entrance to the warehouse, and freezes with the case in her hand. This moment is the first time it’s really hit her; Amy is here, about to go undercover with two dangerous men. Men who will kill her if she is found out. At this moment, there’s a tiny part of her that wants to run as fast as she can into Jake’s arms. _But she cant,_ Amy thinks, _because Jake is in prison._

 

No matter how scared she is, this is the best chance she has to get him and Rosa out. Amy pushes her fears down, and walks in with her head held high. All the men in the room stop.

 

“Who the hell are you?” one of the guards demands.

 

“Name’s Isabella Gonzales. Gonzales- _Landry_.”

 

“Should I know that name, bitch?” the same guard pipes up again.

 

Amy knows she’s undercover, but undercover or not she doesn’t appreciate the nickname. She grips the handle of the case tight and gives the guard her best death stare that she knows Rosa would be proud of. The guard falters a bit but still makes a move towards her. Before he can get close to her, though, Dom puts his hand out and makes his way up to her himself. “Landry, eh? And how exactly are you related to them?” he questions.

 

Amy steps forward, “Anthony Landry was my husband,” she answers.

 

“So sorry for your loss, but what does that have to do with why you’re here, doll?”

 

Amy drops the case on the floor face down, the guards hold their guns up to her as she does. Amy almost rolls her eyes, _what do they think is in here?_ She holds her hands up anyway, _better safe than sorry,_ she thinks, and slides the case over to Dom with her foot.

 

Dom opens the case, and Amy holds her breath. He takes each brick out and examines them one by one. Once he is done he places them all back in the case and hands them to one of the guards. “This is some good shit, put it with the others,” Dom orders and the guard nods and walks to the back of the warehouse. Amy notices then that she is alone with the two partners. Great.

 

“Thanks for the gift but I still don’t know what ya want from us,” Dom remarks.

 

“What I want is to be in with your little operation,” Amy explains slowly.

 

Jack finally steps next to Dom. “Why the hell would we let you in, huh, just because you got us a few bricks?” he asks her.

 

“Look, I’ve been trying to build my husband’s family’s business back up but after they were all killed off it’s been hard getting people on board again," Amy admits. "I just thought you wanted more power and money but I can take my business elsewhere,” Amy finishes. She hopes that proposition of money will get them on board.

 

Jack steps all the way up to her and puts his gun to her forehead. “I got a better idea, how ‘bout I just kill you, then we won’t have to worry ‘bout the Landry family _ever_ again,” Jack sneers at her.

 

Amy freezes, but tries to keep her facial expression neutral. She prays they can’t see her shaking but she has never been for scared in her life. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Dom pull Jack away from her and pull him aside. She takes a deep inhale to try and calm herself down. She can’t show any fear especially not now.

 

“Isabella was it? Why should we let you in, huh? You said yourself you ain’t got a lot of manpower so what can you offer?” Dom asks.

 

“I can offer you connections. You saw what kind of cocaine that was? I can get you more of it. I also have a knack for business,” Amy says with a slight shake in her voice. Luckily for her the two men don’t seem to notice.

 

They turn back to each other and trade whispers before Dom speaks up again, “Alright, we’ll see what you got, and then we’ll think about keeping you around.” Before Amy can breathe a sigh of relief Dom gets right in her face,” But if I even think something is off or you’re holding back." He smirks, "I promise you’re family name ends with you.”

 

Amy can only nod and step back. Dom heads to the back of the warehouse leaving her face to face with Jack again. “We’re loading up our stash then we’ll head out, why don’t you give us a little privacy?” Amy walks out slowly but as soon as she’s out of view jogs as far as she can.

 

\---

 

Grey smoke enters the air as Amy lets out another puff of her cigarette. Amy hasn’t smoked in awhile, and she doesn’t even know why she bought this pack of cigarettes in the first place, but she thinks she deserves at least one cigarette after having a gun pointed to her head.

 

She is leaning against another warehouse about three buildings away from Dom and Jack’s. She has a pretty good view of it so she can keep an eye out. Amy closes her eyes and takes one more long puff before exhaling. She reopens her eyes and crunches the half smoked cigarette under her foot. She looks up and sees a small group of dark clouds heading towards her. _A storm’s coming,_ she thinks.

 

Just then, she hears the sound of a car and when she turns her heart stops. It’s a police car. _Oh no._ The officer doesn’t notice her but she decides to hide behind the corner. The officer parks a little closer to Dom and Jack’s warehouse and steps out. Amy almost screams right there because she recognizes who it is. Officer Gavin Huxley, age 25, married to his wife Jennifer for two years, just had a baby boy a few months ago. Amy knows all this information because she sends him holiday cards every year, when he married his wife she sent them both day planners, when they had their son she sent little booties. Gavin Huxley is an officer at the ninety-ninth precinct and he is about to walk in on a drug business. No, he is about to be _killed_.

 

Amy tries to will herself to calm down and think rationally. She can’t run up to him without risking her cover, but she also can’t let him get killed. She hopes, prays, that whatever call he got to come here he will rule as a false alarm. Unfortunately, she sees Huxley move closer to the warehouse and sees Dom and Jack about to meet him at the door.

 

\---

 

Officer Huxley enjoyed his job at the ninety-ninth precinct even though sometimes he got the dumbest calls.

 

Apparently someone had seen men with guns on the docks at Warehouse 14. Now, he knew he hadn’t been on the job long but he knew it was most likely just some teens with some BB guns goofing around. So when he parked his car the last thing he expected was to be face to face with two men.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” the long haired one asks.

 

“Sorry, sir, I-uh, got a call about suspicious activity.”

 

“Well, there’s nothing goin' on here, so beat it.”

 

Officer Huxley tried to look over the men’s shoulders to see if that statement was true or not. No matter who he talked to the one piece of advice he received was always to trust his gut, no matter what. Right now his gut was telling him there was definitely something going on.

 

“Would you both mind stepping back?” he asks calmly. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the long haired man reached behind his back. Slowly without breaking eye contact he reaches for his gun on his side. Before he can even brush his fingers against it though, he hears the sound of a clicking behind him. Then he feels a barrel of a gun behind his head.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” says a female voice. Slowly he moves his hand back to his side. He realizes now he is surrounded by more men with guns.

 

“Get out of here, I’ll deal with him,” the female voice speaks again.

 

“Finish him, we’ll wait in the car for you, doll,” the larger man says as he passes by them.

 

Then he feels the gun press more forcefully into the back of his skull. He wonders if he can make a move for his gun but before he can even process the thought, he feels the woman behind him pull it out of his holster. _Damn it._ Huxley can almost swear he recognizes whoever this woman is but right now he is more concerned with the gun against his head. Whoever she is, Huxley notices she is moving him towards the end of one of the docks. He knows what is about to happen. This woman is going to shoot him and dump his body in the water.

\---

 

Amy isn’t sure what she’s going to do now that she has Officer Huxley at gunpoint. Dom and Jack are watching her and she knows she can’t just let him go. She doesn’t know what she can do other than walk him to the edge of the dock.

 

“Listen” he says, “I won’t say anything, I swear. Please, I just had a baby,” Huxley pleads. Amy grits her teeth and keeps him moving. She wishes she would’ve stepped in sooner and told Huxley to leave. She wishes she could stop what she’s about to do.

 

“Get on your knees,” Amy demands.

 

Huxley remains defiant and on his feet. Amy has no choice but to kick his legs out from under him and watch as he falls on his side. Before he can look back at her she kicks him again in the back. She can’t break character now, she has to keep going, no matter how much she hates it.

 

Huxley groans after another series of kicks to his side and stomach. He coughs and tries to get up but Amy gives a hard kick to his chest which leaves him coughing some blood.

 

“Huxley,” Amy whispers. She can see the rush of familiarity in his face and a sense of some relief. Amy clutches the gun in her hands she almost can’t bring herself to point it at him, but she does. The relief on his face is gone and it forms tears in her eyes. She stands over him now, and points the gun directly at him.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

She pulls the trigger and the gun goes off.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank @23anne so much for helping me with this chapter <333

Amy is sitting in her new apartment that night, showered, and dressed in pajamas. The apartment she’s in is modest and  lightly decorated. The walls are all white and there are some paintings hanging. There is minimal furniture in the apartment but enough to feel like she’s not in a box. Ramirez and Muller had gone to get some groceries for her a while ago to get her started here. Amy doesn’t feel much like eating right now. All she wants to do is call Kylie, or her mom, or Jake. She needs some comfort and reassurance more than anything. She hopes Officer Huxley is fine. From what Ramirez and Muller had told her he was fine but a little shaken.

_ As the gun goes off Amy can see blood start seeping out from the bullet wound on Huxley’s shoulder.. Amy’s moves  in order to cover Huxley’s face so she can speak to him for a few seconds. _

__

_ “Detective,” Huxley whispers with a groan. _

__

_ “I’m so sorry, Huxley, you’re going to have to play dead a little longer, okay? I’m gonna get you help but you have to follow my lead,” Amy replies  quickly . As soon as she finishes her sentence she begins to drag Huxley towards the water. Once Huxley  is positioned right at the edge of the water she speaks again, “It’s going to be cold, I’m sorry.” _

__

_ Huxley doesn’t move but she can see him  slightly tense up in preparation. She pushes him in and hears the resounding splash. She wants to stay to make sure his shoulder isn’t hindering him but she feels like she has already taken too much time. So she walks towards Dom and Jack as  quickly as she can. They are far enough away they don’t suspect anything but no one is out of the woods yet. The sooner they leave the sooner help will arrive for Huxley. _

__

_ As she gets to the two men, Jack addresses her, “Took you long, enough.” _

__

_ “He was begging for his life, telling me about his new baby, then about how he wouldn’t say anything. I thought he might give something up,” Amy says. She hopes she sounds believable but her adrenaline is still pumping. _

__

_ “Boss,” one of the guards starts, “what about the car?” _

__

_ “If you’ll let me, my men can take care of it,” Amy says  quickly .  She knows that when she leaves with Dom and Jack it’s not a good idea to call or text Ramirez or Muller without being suspicious . _

__

_ “Yeah, go ahead, doll, less for me to do,” Dom replies. “Call ‘em so we can get out of here.” _

__

_ She calls Ramirez in an instant, he answers after a few rings but waits for Amy to speak first. It was a rule that if she didn't speak within the first few seconds they were to send back up. Amy does need back up  just not for herself. _

__

_ “We got a situation. Cop stumbled on our meeting, need you down here and take care of his car,” Amy informs. _

__

_ “I understand,” Ramirez says, “Are you with them? Is the guy still alive?” _

__

_ “Yeah, I need you here in 5. I’m heading out right now,” Amy responds and hangs up. She looks to Dom and nods. He gestures her with his hand to follow them to the van. As they head onto the street Amy hopes Huxley will see his wife and baby boy again. _

Dom and Jack had taken her to another location in Manhattan where they stash most of their  _ merchandise _ . Throughout the whole drive Amy tried to hide her anxiety about Huxley. The drive was long but the quiet was suffocating. She could feel Jack’s eyes on her which didn’t help at all.  When they arrived in Manhattan they loaded up the run down building and told her to meet them there in three days with more of the “good stuff .” They had offered her a ride back to her apartment but she had refused which the two men didn’t seem too hurt about. She waited a whole ten minutes before calling Ramirez and Muller to pick her up.

Once they had, Amy bombarded them with questions about Huxley. They told her that they got him to a hospital to fix him up and only and handful of staff  were informed of the situation. Unfortunately, he was going into witness protection until the operation was over. They couldn’t risk him being on the streets of Brooklyn if Dom and Jack were also working there even if it wasn’t often. The one bright side was Huxley would be able to keep in contact with his wife and son, for the most part.

They also told her that Jones was pretty angry with Captain Holt.  Despite the fact that they couldn’t tell everyone at the precinct Amy was undercover, Holt  was supposed to insist officers and detectives keep away from the area until Jones gave the okay . Amy knows it isn’t Holt’s fault that Huxley had arrived. Looking back, if it hadn’t happened now it  probably would’ve happened later. Amy is  just happy she was there to spare Huxley from an actual bullet to the head.

Despite the little hiccup, if you could call it that, Amy  is welcomed in with Dom and Jack (not yet with open arms). All she has to do now is follow orders and keep herself in line. Though when Amy thinks about what has happened so far she knows it’ll be far from as simple as it sounds.

\---

Three days after the meet at the docks, Amy began doing her business with Dom and Jack. It had taken a few more cases of "product" for them to allow Amy  _ somewhat _ into their business. Amy  mostly handled delivery of the product along with their men. She had tried to talk them allowing her into doing more but they made it pretty clear she had to work her way up.  It frustrated Amy a bit, she--or Isabella--was from a very powerful family, she had connections after all . Unfortunately for her they didn’t seem to care at all about it. She knew it wouldn’t be easy but she thought they would at least let her do more than basic delivery. Amy also is not allowed to meet anyone alone yet. There is always at least one of their men with her on the job.

Amy knows that Dom and Jack are dealing to higher level criminals but she isn’t allowed to know who they are yet. So far it had been two months of dealings with Dom and Jack but she was nowhere close to gathering what the FBI needed.  _Nowhere closer to Hawkins either_ ,  Amy thinks  bitterly . They hadn’t allowed her to meet anyone  substantial .  There were a few shady club owners, and a few regular customers from all over Brooklyn and Manhattan but no one of importance other than that .

It is not a total waste though.  Amy is right in the middle of the drug trafficking game which allows her more information than ever before as a detective . Even if Dom and Jack are not in any other trade besides drugs a lot of the people they sell to are.  Each time she sees something shady she passes it on to Agent Jones who passes the information on to different task forces and departments . Despite being stuck on her own assignment she’s happy that she can at least help a little other places.

Today, she  is told to meet at a warehouse in Manhattan although she wasn’t told any specifics it is more than likely another delivery job . It is a beautiful day in city, there is a slight breeze which is a relief from the heat. Her short hair brushes the tops of her shoulders as she moves her sunglasses to rest on the top of her head.  Amy arrives a few minutes late--another nod to how different her and Isabella are-- and sees Dom and Jack waiting for her .

“Glad you could join us,” Jack says.

“Where am I heading today?” Amy asks.

Dom and Jack share a look before Dom speaks, “You’ve been a good worker, Isabella. You do the job and keep your mouth shut. We’re in need of some more men so if yours are up for it, bring them in.”

Amy  is surprised by this and a little suspicious, but she keeps her thoughts to herself. This is, after all, good news. The two men are beginning to trust her, at least, a little bit. This will give her an opening to get more information to take them down.

The rest of the time spent with Dom and Jack  is spent taking inventory of products. They usually only do this when they have “big orders”  mostly reserved for high level customers. Before she leaves Dom tells her that if she and her team get this job done she will  be invited back for more. Amy nods and assures them her team will be ready and inside she is jumping for joy.

\---

When Amy arrives at her apartment that evening she calls Agent Jones and updates her on what Dom and Jack asked of her earlier . Agent Jones remains neutral as she listens to Amy but Amy knows she is only trying to keep her hopes down. After the situation at the docks she has tried to keep herself calm and collected at all times.

After their update Agent Jones gives her updates on Jake, Rosa, and the squad. From what she hears everything is fine with them. Besides them, Agent Jones informs her that Huxley is having a hard time in witness protection. He hasn’t been able to see his wife or son besides pictures and videos. He is down in North Carolina, a necessary precaution, Agent Jones had explained.  Amy feels more than a little guilty for putting Huxley in the situation and mentally reminds herself to send him and his family something special when this is over .

Despite her feelings of guilt she decides to tidy up and get some food for herself. Ramirez and Muller are arriving at her apartment to go over what  is expected of them come time to do dealings. Over the past few months she’s learned more about the two men who will be watching her back.

Ramirez is the second oldest of four, born and raised in Manhattan. He studied political science in college thinking he wanted to be a lawyer. In his junior year, Ramirez attended a seminar with an FBI speaker, for extra credit, the rest is history. He has three tattoos, one was actually from a drunken night with Muller. He has no children, has never  been married , in fact, as of a few months ago, he no longer has a girlfriend.

Muller is an only child, born in Denver, Colorado. The reason he ended up in New York was because of a family vacation.  He ended up falling in love with the city and attended university in the state before moving into the city upon graduation .  He studied Sociology and Psychology in college with an intention of becoming some kind of profiler . It was a dream when he  was hired by the FBI. He has one tattoo, from that drunken night, although he refused to show her where it was. He is dating here and there but so far he hasn’t found the right man yet.

Amy enjoys Ramirez and Muller’s company when it  is allowed . She does feel lonely and sometimes paranoid but they ease her anxiety most of the time. In the beginning, Amy was a little afraid to be herself around them but they both had a way of getting her to open up.  While Muller is more laid back and quiet in larger groups he becomes very open when it is the three of them, he cracks jokes and can get her laughing until her stomach hurts .  Ramirez is the life of the party no matter who he is with, he seems to draw all types of people towards him with his attitude and charm .

These two men are becoming her friends but as much as they are she cannot help but miss her friends from the nine-nine .  She misses Charles’ foods, she misses Terry’s muscles, she misses Gina’s texting, she misses Holt’s mentoring . So far she has been able to fight the homesickness for the most part but it is becoming harder as the months go on. The one thing that keeps her going is the thought of Jake and Rosa  being freed and cleared of all charges. She can deal with a few months of loneliness if she can spare Rosa and Jake of more prison time.  Seeing her friends and boyfriend again are her biggest motivation to finish the operation with success . Amy will  be damned if she fails now.

\---

Amy, Ramirez (now Antonio), and Muller (now Pete) arrive at the warehouse in Manhattan in the early morning . Dom informs Amy that she will be handling more product which is why she needs her own men to help out. That day they handle their job without complaint and  are told to come back in three days for a new job.

The good news is the two criminals are so impressed by Isabella, Antonio, and Pete they  are allowed to do more high level jobs . They now work with higher level criminals, such as launderers, “pimps”, and more. They work the night and day life, and though it is more dangerous, the more they do the more evidence they collect.

The pattern lasts for a month with no major incidents besides some sketchy situations . Agent Jones gives her the good news that a bust could be possible very soon.  It gives Amy motivation to deal with some of the slimier criminals she encounters doing Dom and Jack’s business .  Amy offhandley speaks her thoughts that some of these higher level criminals are questionable . Jack looks pissed when she speaks but Dom seems to agree with her.  He says, he doesn’t like everyone he does business with, and if things were different wouldn't, but money is money so it is what it is .  He also mentions if she had further complaints she should take them and her service elsewhere . Amy continues to do her job as Isabella without further question or complaint.

However , when it finally seems like everything is set to go, there is another bump in the road. A much bigger bump.

\---

It is completely by accident that Amy stumbles upon this girl at the warehouse in Brooklyn. Dom and Jack  really haven’t being doing their business here since the Huxley incident.  Before the incident the rotated between Brooklyn and Manhattan to store merchandise, and do their dealings . The only thing they do in Brooklyn now is storing some product. For the most part they steer clear of the warehouse  just to be on the safe side.  This night Dom instructed Amy, Ramirez, and Muller to pick up and bring back some expensive cases of high end cocaine they were storing there .

While Ramirez and Muller are filling up the van while Amy keeps watch. The girl stumbles towards the warehouse wearing nothing but a short skirt and tube top. Although, it’s not winter there is a chill present in the air. Amy  _ almost  _ lends the girl a jacket but remembers where she is, and  who  she’s pretending to be. She grabs the girl by the arm, enough for her to wince, while Amy gets a good look at her.  The girl is wearing heavy makeup, her hair is wavy with some kind of glitter in it, despite all this the girl is small and looks like she isn't older than 16 .  Amy comes to the realization about what this girl does and she feel sick but more  importantly she needs to know why she’s here . But, once the girl realized they were not who she was looking for she tries to run, the grip on her arm keeps her put.

“Hey,” Amy grunts, “stop, listen why are you here, huh?”

“It was a mistake, let me go!” the girl pulls.

“Nuh uh, you wouldn’t come here without reason. We’re working with Dom and Jack so--” the girl’s arm tenses in Amy’s grasp which gives her pause. So the girl does know something. “Listen, we can help, what do you need from them?”

The girl tries again to pull her arm away. She realizes Amy’s grip is too tight which causes her body to shake, “I don’t, I mean, I need to give Jack his cut, please, let me go! He said he would be here. He didn’t say anythin’ about you! He’ll kill me if he knows you saw!” she yells.

Amy shakes her head, “Are you confused or something? Jack needs his cut? Of what? He isn’t in that business,” Amy says. Although the girl wouldn’t be shaking this much if she wasn’t sure who she was dealing with. The girl has not mentioned Dom’s name at all which makes Amy suspicious. If Dom knew about this girl and what she was part of he  probably wouldn’t have kept it a secret from her.  Money is Dom’s number one priority and, even if it makes Amy cringe, if he wanted to be in the prostitution and trafficking game he could and would be .  Now Amy is starting to suspect Jack has been doing something shady behind Dom and their backs which can only end  badly .

It makes sense now that Amy has met this girl.  Dealing with the people Dom and Jack do business with she is not surprised if Jack turned to them to get some extra cash . She remembers dealing with one of the club patrons the first time she  was sent out. Some of Dom and Jack’s men were in the back room with the owner getting paid when a man had come up to her. He seemed a little drunk but he had asked her if she “was one of Jack’s new girls?” Before she could answer she  was ordered to get to the van so they could head out. Amy didn’t give a second thought about it. She knew Jack was a playboy who had girls hanging off him whenever he wasn’t out working. Now Amy understands exactly what that man was referring to.

“Look, please, I can’t be here. I c-can’t, not with you all here!”

Amy takes mercy on her finally and lets go of her arm. The girl stumbles a bit as she  is freed and looks back at her with pleading eyes.  Amy and Isabella are different people but that doesn’t mean she has to condemn this girl to death by opening her mouth . If Isabella was a real person, Amy doubts she would act any different. “Get out of here.  We won’t say anything,” Amy looks back towards Ramirez and Muller, who have been staring wide-eyed the whole time . “Go,” Amy demands. The girl needs no further coaxing.

Amy watches the girl run as fast as she can away from the docks until she is out of sight. She turns back to Ramirez and Muller who have also realized exactly what has happened.

“Things  just got a whole lot more complicated,” Ramirez remarks. Muller and Amy can only nod in agreement.

During the ride back to Manhattan it  is decided they will withhold the information from Dom until they talk to Agent Jones .  It is her operation and it will be her decision  whether or not they will continue the operation or prepare for a bust . The new information could be valuable, but it could also be a jeopardy. Without any further concern they take the van back to Manhattan. They speak little words to Dom or Jack, not that they notice or care. Their only instructions are to return in two days with no other details.

The three of them make their way to Amy’s apartment to crash for the night. They can worry about this new information tomorrow is what Amy thinks as she drifts off.

\---

To say Agent Jones isn’t happy is an understatement.  Amy informed her via phone call of what her and the two agents discovered the night before which didn’t come off well . Agent Jones’ voice was tense as soon as the words left Amy’s mouth. Jones  simply stated to keep up the work and keep the information to themselves for now. Amy, Ramirez, and Muller agreed and without another word Agent Jones hung up.  They spent their free time relaxing (as much as they could considering the circumstances) until they were set to meet up with the two criminals .

A few days later, Amy and the two agents arrive to meet with Dom and Jack although they haven’t  been told what they are meeting for .

As soon as Amy walked through the door she knew something was amiss. Dom and Jack both looked relaxed but that didn’t mean there wasn’t trouble. All she could do was remain calm and keep her facade up.

“Good job today,” Dom declares, “I’d like to talk alone without your boys, Isabella.”

Ramirez and Muller give her a look but she  merely nods to dismiss them.  Amy knows they  are worried especially since they are her backup who are leaving her defenseless . She doesn’t know what this is about but she has a feeling it can’t be good. The only protection she has on her is a knife in her shoe but that can’t help her if they shoot her. Amy wills herself to remain calm and not show any fear. It is much harder than she thought.

Before she can ask what Dom wants from her he pulls out what looks like some pictures.  _ Oh no.  _ However , when he puts the pictures in her hand she recognizes the person in them as the girl from a few nights ago. The one working for Jack behind Dom’s back.  She has no idea how Dom found out about this girl but based on the fact that Jack looks as puzzled as Amy is, she knows Jack didn’t  magically grow a conscious .  Amy continues through the pictures until she goes through the last one and sees it is of the girl, bloody, beaten, and  _ dead _ .

Her eyes widen and move up  slowly until she is looking Dom in the eyes.

“Dom, what are you showing her?” Jack questions.

“I dunno,” Dom responds as he pulls out his gun and points it at Jack, “you tell me.” He  quickly , with his other hand,  _ snaps _ his fingers for Amy to hand him the photos.

Amy has seen criminals scared before. There are different faces of scared faces that Amy has seen. The one where they recognize a cop or detective and either run and freeze. The one where they realize evidence is piling against them and they know they’re caught. She also knows the scared faces of her friends and family. She hasn’t seen them often but enough to recognize each individual one. Jack’s face goes beyond scared he looks  absolutely terrified. Amy  _ almost  _ sympathizes with him but the feeling goes away as soon as it starts.

“Dom, I swear it wasn’t anything,” Jack pleads.

“Shut the fuck up. You were doing this shit behind my back?” Dom demands. “You know what I said about this shit. I don’t play this shit!”

“Look, I know, it was a mistake. I’ll call it off. I won’t do it again,” Jack says. “Dom, we’ve been partners so long. I made one mistake, you gotta trust me.”

There is a long pause as the man contemplates the words Jack is speaking. Amy can only stand there unmoving, she has no idea what to do in this situation.  Slowly Dom drops his arm half way and Jack gives him a smile.

Before Amy can blink Dom lifts his arm again. “I don’t,” is all he says before he pulls the trigger of the gun. Jack’s body slumps over and she can see the blood rushing out of his body. Amy can only blink before Dom speaks, “Now, that he’s out of the way,” Dom puts a cigarette to his lips, “we can talk."  He pauses to light his cigarette before adding, "I’ll forgive you for not immediately informing me that you knew who and what this girl was .” Dom takes a long drag from the cigarette. “If you wanna be my partner you start now, if not you better get the hell out of New York right now.”

Amy can only look at him. Dom seems pretty calm despite the fact that he  just killed his partner in cold blood. Not that he didn’t deserve it, of course. If she doesn’t take this offer and she is still in New York she has no doubts he’ll kill her. If she does take the offer she could lose the chance they have at closing the operation faster.  However , as Amy thinks about it the closer she is to Dom, the closer she is to the other criminals that are working for him. Which means getting closer to Hawkins.  She doesn’t know if Agent Jones would approve of her becoming the partner of her target but Jones did say she wanted to take down whoever she could along with Dom and Jack . So the only thing that makes sense to say is:

“Guess I’m your new partner.”

\---

As Amy leaves the building she can see Ramirez and Muller pacing back and forth.  They  probably heard the gunshot and she wants to applaud them for not immediately running in the building badges and guns out when they heard the shot . Amy is clenching her fists until she catches up to them.

“We’re leaving, we’ll be getting a call soon though,” Amy explains. The two men nod and get in the car. Amy is in the backseat and as they pass she can see Dom watching them leave so she tips her head up as a goodbye. When they are far enough away Amy begins to spill the story of what went on while the were absent from the building.  At first, they say nothing she can see Muller grip the steering wheel harder and Ramirez clenching and unclenching his fists .  Amy is  suddenly wracked with guilt, she had been selfish making the deal with Dom without talking to her team first .  Amy wanted Hawkins and she didn’t even stop to consider that the deal could mean many more months undercover . It wasn’t  just her undercover though, Ramirez and Muller were also undercover. They were away from their families, friends, their homes, and comfort. The decision she made affected them as much as herself, not to mention the operation.

“Guys,” Amy starts, “listen, I don’t mind handling this alone from now on. Or bringing in some other agents. I shouldn’t have agreed to it without asking you first, you shouldn’t have to deal with the decision.”

“Santiago, I won’t lie, you should’ve asked us and Jones about this deal. This is big.  Really big.  But Ramirez and I were coming in thinking we could be here for more months, even years,” Muller says eyes meeting hers through the rearview mirror . “But, he didn’t give you a choice. He said you either agree or leave and never come back. This was the only option. So don’t worry. We’re not leaving you alone,” he finishes with a smile.

Amy returns his smile and looks to Ramirez who is, for once, very silent. She hears him sigh as he turns back to her. “Face it, Santiago. You’d  be lost without us,” he teases.

“You know I  absolutely would be.”

The call to Agent Jones comes after respective showers and a meal. Amy has never been one to procrastinate but for this call she makes an exception. They all huddle around Muller’s phone as the call goes through.

“Got an update for me, Muller?” Jones asks.

“Yeah, boss, uh, it’s kind of a big update,” Ramirez responds to her.

“Spit it out, one of you. Now.”

Amy grabs the phone from Muller’s hand and holds it to her face. “Jones, I-I’m Dom’s new partner,” Amy laughs. There is a long pause which makes the three hold their breaths.

“Excuse me? What does that mean exactly, Santiago?”

“It means Dom found out about what Jack was doing behind his back, Amy starts, “And after he  was shot by Dom himself Dom said I either was his partner or I was to get out of New York . And I‘m still in New York so, um, yeah,” Amy finishes.

This time the pause is about three times longer and four times more tense. For a second Amy thinks Jones has hung up  in order to process the information but the call is still active. “Santiago, what the hell did you get yourself into?” Jones demands. “You realize how much more danger you put yourself and your two teammates in?!”

Ramirez reaches Amy’s arm to place the phone closer to his face. “All do respect, boss, but this is  probably the closest to Dom and his business partners we’ll get. We gotta take the chance. I’m not afraid of a little danger,” he winks at Amy.

“The three of you are going to send me into early retirement. Fine. Keep me updated at all times. Be careful. Don’t be stupid, Ramirez,” Agent Jones finishes. Before Ramirez can make protest to the comment Jones has hung up.

\---

It takes a few weeks of tough work until Dom tells her she has proven herself as a respectable partner. He informs her that he is planning on bringing her in to meet with all the people Dom is working with. Dom explains they will be doing business at the meeting as well as introducing Amy.  Amy almost cries of happiness right there because not only will they know who is working with Dom but they will  be caught in the act of drug possession .  Before Amy leaves he tells her to arrive at his house on friday night for dinner  in order to get to know each other as partners and future friends . That part of Dom’s statement makes Amy’s stomach flip.

Amy arrives at 8 pm sharp in a deep purple dress although nothing too fancy she looks nice enough. A woman greets her at the door and informs her dinner will be ready shortly and to join Dom in the dining room.

Dom and Amy sit for awhile in silence and when the food comes out there is only  slightly more talking. It is  mostly small talk mixed with some business talk. Amy thinks this is the most awkward dinner she has been at (including Jake’s birthday dinner at Karen’s). When dinner  is finished Dom says he will give her a tour while they nurse the rest of their drinks.

The house is  obviously large from the outside. Inside the furniture and decor is beautiful. There is a living area, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, and theatre all on the first floor. The second floor houses many bedrooms including the master bedroom.

Lastly , Dom takes Amy up to the roof. Amy knew Dom had an very extravagant  residence but when Amy makes her way to the top of the stairs she stops. There is somehow a pool, deck chairs, and tables while a glass barrier fence keeps them secure. Amy moves forward and looks over the edge to see a balcony leading out of the master bedroom.

For awhile it’s quiet, the only sound being the wind moving through the trees around them. A minutes later Amy decides to break the silence. “So how did you get in this business? I mean, you know how I came up but what about you?” Amy questions.

“I never wanted to be in the business but I had to support my family, doll,” Dom says  offhandedly .

“You have a family? A wife and kids?”

“A wife and a six year old little girl. I keep ‘em far away from this life,” Dom states. “Part of the reason I didn't like what Jack was doin’. If my little girl was working the streets for some scumbag I’d kill him.”

“Wow, I’m surprised you have such upstanding morals. I mean, besides drugs and murder.”

“Drugs pay the bills.  Murder, well, happens when you get in the way of paying the bills,” Dom says before taking another drink from his glass . “So, before you met your husband what were you going to do, huh?”

Agent Jones never fabricated more than her meeting Anthony Landry and becoming part of the infamous Landry family . Amy has never been a good liar or actress so she decides to tell the truth. Well, somewhat. “I was planning on going to college studying something like Art History. When I was in my senior year my best friend and I started dating. It took us both by surprise but we fell in love. I ended up going to school for a bit. We kept dating and we were planning on running away together. To Paris of all places, but…” Amy pauses. Her throat tightens a bit and she knows if she speaks her voice will crack. Amy never realized how much she was still bottling up, even if is a fake story the boy she fell in love with is very real.

“But?” Dom asks.

Amy clears her throat, “It didn’t work out. I met Anthony after that and the rest is history.”

“Huh, well,  maybe you’ll get to see Paris on your own.”

“ Maybe .”

\---

Two days before the meeting at Dom’s and the “big bust” it’s Amy’s birthday. Ramirez and Muller buy her a small ice cream cake and place one candle in the middle. Amy wishes she could speak to the squad or her family but they have been on strict radio silence for months. Amy does the next best thing and calls Agent Jones to deliver her messages to her loved ones.  She emphasizes the messages aren’t intended as “good-byes” but she doesn’t think Jones quite believes her .

Amy savors her ice cream cake in the company of her two new friends. They all reminisce the good times they’ve had with friends and families. Amy hears about how Muller and Ramirez got their matching tattoos. In turn, Amy tells them the story of when she won “Queen of the Nine-Nine.” They fall asleep in the living room exhausted from good food and laughter.

The next morning Agent Jones calls her and gives her messages from her friends and family.  Her mother says they celebrated her birthday without her but all her nieces and nephews enjoyed her ‘Happy Birthday’ cake . The whole squad wished her well and a happy birthday. Gina used the spa certificate she bought for Amy's birthday for herself for a 'Gina' day. It surprised her that Agent Jones somehow got the recording of Jake and Rosa’s phone calls.  They wish her happy birthday, Jake sounds like he is holding back tears but manages to say they will celebrate  thoroughly when he gets out . Amy hasn’t heard Jake’s voice in months she chokes up as she thanks to Agent Jones before hanging up.

They have gone over the plan for tomorrow the entire week. It is straight-forward but nowhere near simple. Amy is to be at Dom’s before the arrival of everyone else. As soon as Hawkins walks in Amy’s cover will be out the window.  The FBI will move in as fast as possible but Amy needs to try and get everyone in the same room at once before she  is revealed as undercover . The only thing Amy wants besides to come out alive is to get Hawkins and even more getting her to confess. For this reason, Amy requested a small microphone to  be placed in one of the earrings she’ll be wearing.

Amy spends the rest of the day watching soap operas with Ramirez and Muller. They eat snacks and talk little throughout the day. Amy doesn’t notice until later that she is braiding some decorative thread on the blanket she is using.  Amy takes a deep shaky breath before untangling the thread and putting her hands between her thighs to keep them still . Muller notices this but says nothing except suggesting they play some kind of card or board game.  It is almost midnight when they have exhausted their options of card games and moved through three rounds of jenga .

Ramirez declares they get some sleep for the big night tomorrow. Amy agrees so she can have some quiet because she won’t be sleeping much, if at all. Amy stays awake another hour thinking about her family and friends. Before she falls asleep she thinks about Jake. She replays so many memories in her head it makes her chest want to burst. As she lays in the dark she asks anyone who might be listening if they will let her come out of tomorrow alive. Amy chokes a little on her tears  as to not to wake the two agents.  Before she falls asleep she whispers into the dark that If she’s meant to die tomorrow to at least wait until she sees Jake one more time . Amy whispers a small thank you to no one before her eyes close.

\---

Amy arrives at Dom’s house at 7 pm the next day. The evening is nice, there are no clouds in sight and the breeze is cool.  Amy is wearing a nice black dress, long-sleeves, mid-calf, with pearl earrings (which is holding a microphone) . She is also carrying a small gun which  is attached to her thigh (you can never be too prepared). Amy has an hour before everyone is set to arrive at Dom’s house. At first Amy keeps herself busy with some small talk with Dom. He offers her wine but she declines not wanting to be on the top of her game (not that he knows that).

Half an hour passes and Amy starts to feel the pressure of the situation. Amy tries not to show how nervous she actually is.  She's been handling anxiety riddled situations for months and has had no incident until now . Amy has always talked herself down but this is the first time that she cannot manage her anxiety. Before she can panic too much she excuses herself to get some fresh air.

Once she feels the coolness of the air Amy takes deep breathes in and out.  _ This is it. You can do this. You’ve prepared for this a hundred times, _ Amy repeats in her head. Amy closes her eyes and pictures her future. Jake and her reuniting. Both him and Rosa returning to work. A possible squad and family dinner. Amy brining Jake to her parents house. Her brothers teasing him. Her mother and father  silently loving him. Them being together at home again. She pictures them in Paris.  _ This is it. _

Amy reopens her eyes and realizes she has ten minutes until 8 o’clock. Time to get to work. She reenters as Dom is rearranging some drinks for their guests. He gives her a genuine smile which she has never seen on him before.  Nonetheless, she returns the smile and tells Dom she is going to use the restroom before the guests arrive . The plan is to signal the team outside who are waiting for the flickering of the bathroom lights.

Amy does use the bathroom and as she washes her hands hears a knocking on the door informing her their company is all arrived . She  quickly flickers the lights on and off. Before she makes her exit she talks to the microphone on her ear.

“If I don’t make it out of this, I love you all. Nine-Nine.”

She exits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is next! Leave a comment or kudos, if you'd like! <333

**Author's Note:**

> :-) I'm so sorry. please don't worry (too) much


End file.
